Politically Literal
by Lummanarra
Summary: British and non-British pirates alike complain about my style of writing.


**A:N Um, Yeah.**

**Warning, this a crackfic.**

**Marik is the lesser attractive (but still pretty hot) Marik **

**Bakura is Yami Bakura**

**Ryou is Normal Bakura**

**Yugi is Normal Yugi **

**This is been written over a span of maybe 4 days so far. Dedicated to my friend Amanda who got a sneak peak at an unedited version of this. Unfortuanly there are alot of inside jokes here, but hopefully you should catch on to most of them.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or Yugioh for they belong to thier rightful owners. I ownly own the window that can be found in this story.**

**I need to put some words here, kay?**

"Let's see, what could catch the common fanboy's eyes?" inquired a certain, and awkwardly, British white haired Thief.

"Don't you mean fangirl?" said his host (they have thier own bodies because shut up) as he fixed his eyepatch that had a string that sat painfully on his eye. Oh, did I mention they were pirates? British pirates, well only Bakura is British because they both start with the letter "B". Well, most pirates are British, but Ryou is not. I don't know what he his... Maybe Bulgarian or something. (P.S. I don't care.)

"Ah, silly and naive little boy. Only males are allowed acces to the, erm, quote wonders unquote, of the internet. That's why we keep Marik in the kitchen,"

"But, Marik is a boy..."

"Yes! I knew this! Note to self, delete some fanart of my computer. But his hair!" *hic*

"Looks just like his dad's"

"True, but his makeup and jewelry."

"Are in his culture. Sure, males don't exactly wear them anymore, but his father was a crazy lunatic who raised him more traditional than most."

"Um, what about that day-um fine body he has?" Bakura said with a thrust of his hips incase you you lost on who was talking up there. It goes, from the very top, (B as being Bakura, R as being Ryou, and O as being nobody because it's not included in the sequince) BRBRBRBRB. Aren't I such a nice author, I remind you who's talking and even give a key. c: I am a good person.

"Genetics are a AWKWARD CENSOR BAR."

This is the time in the story where the characters become aware that it is 2:38 A.M. (so hardcore) in the morning (no duh it said A.M.) and the writer has to go to sleep for school. (*insert frowny face*)

"Too bad she didn't go to sleep 'till 5 o'clock," muttered Yugi the parot who is a random background character in the story. Oh! How the tables of turned!

"Sweet baby Moses in a wicker basket! Can we stick to dialoge that moves the story forward like in every good book! I'm tired of these pointless lines and facts that don't even fit in the theme of the original series. I can't even tell if we're out of character anymore." Bakura, the pirate who rules the 6 1/2 seas to pay off his BINGO debts and also happens to be butt hurt because before I picked up the story from were I left off he receaved a spanking from my friend, ranted at the awesome and totally insane, as in being the catagory of sane, writer of the story.

"Not to mention she spells as bad as William Clark." Added Ryou to Bakura's snide comment. (lol what does snide mean?) Oh, do you get it? I do. Tee hee, tee hee.

"What did I jsut say!"

"Maybe you should read the story and fine out. Effety Eff Eff in a bucket. You must summon the Winged Dragon of Ra! I swear I'm not gay. Holy Ra I sound like I gargled razor blades in the 4Kids dub. Effety Eff motercyles. Eff Eff subliminal message. Blah Eff angst. Um, can't think of anything else to say. Oh yeah, Blah Blah insert exual inuando here that I don't get but the viewers and everyone else do making it dramatic irony," rambled the semi-femine man of whom we were talking about earlier who appears as if he belongs in a homoerotic novel, as he stumbled out of the kitchen.

"Nehheheheheh! Hey, Yug. Have you ever noticed magnets are homophobic? I mean the positive and negative charges attract just fine. But, oh no! Heaven forbid if you try to push two of the same poles together!" exclaimed a random voice calling through the window that may or may not belong to someone whith the initials of J. W. in the 4kids dub and K. J. in the Japanese original. I mean the voice, he doens't own the window, I do. Because I just do. Too bad I don't anything else. Ok, I lied. I lost ownership of the window in a game of BINGO.

"Bakura! Wake up already, it's time for you to take me to to the doctors. And don't you tell me I'll be fine. I'm pretty sure it's not healthy to have another dragon as a backwards tail."

"Ah," Yelled Bakura as he woke up from the dream he had inside his dream. (we need to go deeper.)

Suddenly, out of his vision he saw a man who wore a turban on his head. The only words he said before leaving were, "It's a necklace, you prick. It's a pendant, the 'ring', on a lace, the rope." As he dissapeared into thin hair they say if you listen real close, you could hear a random fangirl screaming "Shadi, effe te doblebe"

**Lol, I'm done with you Mr. Story. Clean yourself up.**

**Teehee, it's short but I'm tired of writing it. I have to go to sleep soon, it's not like I wanted to make it better anyhow. *sniffle***

**Feeling bored?**

**Go read a book, you lazy good-for-nothing pile of sticks. (lol I jokesing)**

**Sorry, I slept literally all day today. **


End file.
